


In my Arms

by wetdandelions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: “I’m here,” says Loki. Set after the end of Thor: Ragnarok.  PWP.  SPOILERS.





	In my Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eveiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveiss/gifts).



> lol eveiss, i love you. Think of this as an early bday present.  
> I was literally watching the whole movie, and at the end I was like, is this scene it? No...is this scene? OMG ANOTHER SCENE IS COMING??? OMG??? THIS IS ??? OF COURSE I WILL HAVE THORKI FEELS AFTER THIS.
> 
> so i woke up at like 6 AM to write this. just for you. i love you. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (also, disclaimer, I wrote this pretty fast, so feel free to uh point out any glaring mistakes/grammar issues.)
> 
> there's lightning play ~ didn't want to put it into tags because can count as spoilers :).

 

“I’m here,” says Loki, and Thor throws his arms around him.

Loki’s skinnier than he remembers, but the god fits so perfectly in his arms that Thor doesn’t want to let go.  After everything that happened having Loki in his arms _helps_.

Loki’s safe here and he tightens his grip to the sound of protest.

“Thor,” says Loki, and he sounds like he’s complaining, but he sounds gentle all the same.  As if he doesn’t want to bring any more pain to Thor.  “Thor,” tries Loki again, “You’ve got to let go sometime.”  He sounds amused.  “The people of Asgard are waiting.”

“Let them wait,” he says, and takes a step back from Loki.

Loki’s wearing this half smile on his face, as if he isn’t quite sure what to make of Thor. 

Thor can’t hold himself back.  Loki looks so _fond_ of him that he doesn’t even flinch when Thor gets into his personal space again.  Then he lets out a soft yelp because Thor throws his arms around him again, but this time, he uses more strength and crowds Loki back against the wall.

He catches Loki’s lips into a fierce kiss before the god can make any protests, and Loki melts under him in a second. 

He tastes wonderful. 

He dives into the kiss, his arms holding Loki into place and ensuring the god can’t run away, and doesn’t let up until Loki turns his head.

“Thor,” says Loki, his voice hoarse, “the people are _waiting_.”

“And I said let them wait, brother,” he growls.  “They need time to recover, just as I.  Just like you.”

Loki makes a face, “Fucking me isn’t going to make you recover, Thor.”  Then his mouth trembles, and Loki’s hand goes up to touch Thor’s face with a gentle touch.  “I can’t heal you.”

Surprisingly, the mention of his missing eye doesn’t hurt.  It must be because Thor’s already come to terms with it; it makes him feel closer to his father and it’s a reminder that there are some people out there who he cannot defeat on his own.

And seeing Loki worry about him sends a delicious hum through his body.

So he kisses Loki again, and Loki lets him.  He lets Thor dominate the kiss and him in extension, and when Thor tugs at his clothes, Loki doesn’t pull away.

He lets Thor strip him, and smiles seductively at Thor once he’s naked.

“You’re really going to take me here?” asks Loki.  He’s smirking as he gestures around the room.  There’s no bed, though there’s a sturdy long table that Thor’s pretty sure they can use.

Loki’s ridiculously light, and Thor gets him over there without much trouble.  He kisses Loki again, unable to stop now that he knows he can.  He spent two years thinking Loki was dead, and having him here, alive and in his arms, is more than he could have ever imagined.

“Thor,” says Loki, in-between their kisses, and Thor stops, looking down at him.  He looks ravished.  His hair is messy, and his lips are bruised and bitten.  Thor never wants to stop. 

Loki looks impatient.

“Take me already,” he all but commands, and Thor barely refrains a laugh, because even _this_ , he has missed. 

So he dives in again, kissing and biting those kissable lips and swallowing any protests the god may have.

That is until Loki reaches down and starts to palm him.  He shudders, because it’s been so long since he’s touched himself; the adventure with Sutr and the recurring nightmares ensured that it had been the last thing on his mind.

Loki’s touching him through his clothes, but the feel of those long fingers bring back memories of nights long ago, and in-between seconds, Loki vanishes his clothes.

He pulls away and grins down at Loki, and marvels at the way there’s a flush to Loki’s normally pale cheeks.  “Eager, aren’t you?” he teases, and Loki frowns at him.

“Stop _teasing_ me,” Loki says, his eyes dark and blown with lust, and Thor obliges.

Loki always keeps himself lubricated with magic whenever they do it, so Thor doesn’t hesitate in sliding directly in, pressing until he’s as deep as he can go.  Loki’s back is arched and his mouth open in a wordless cry, and Thor enjoys watching him fall apart in front of him.

Loki’s gorgeous like this, and he loses himself watching. 

“I missed you,” he says, honestly, and Loki throws him an impatient look.

“Is this really the time?” he asks, and moves his hips.  Thor can’t stop the short laugh that leaves him, too full of affection for Loki to be annoyed.

He starts to move, driving into Loki without regard for his strength.  Loki’s not fragile, he’s strong enough to take it, so he doesn’t worry.  He places his hands on Loki’s hips and continues until Loki’s biting his bottom lip to withhold his sounds. 

It’s hot, the way Loki’s eyes are wide and his hands splayed across Thor’s broad chest, and Thor never wants to stop.

But he stills, wanting to see Loki even more undone.

He can still feel the lightning thrumming underneath his skin, so he lets a little bit of it out.  It dances along his fingertips, emitting sparks and light in the dimly lit room, and Loki’s eyes get a little bit wider as he stares up at Thor.

“It won’t hurt,” he promises, and Loki scoffs.

“I’m not scared of a little pain,” says Loki, and Thor grins, and brings his hand down. 

Loki _screams_.

The lightning travels all over Loki’s body, and when it gets to Loki’s cock, Loki becomes a mess.

It’s not like when they were on Sakaar, with those devices causing electricity to render them helpless.  Thor’s lightning is more like a kiss, and Thor can control it, making sure it lingers when Loki’s breath hitches.

He captures Loki’s lips in another kiss, swallowing another scream as he starts to move.  Loki’s falling undone beneath him, his nails digging into Thor’s arms, and when he pulls away, Loki’s eyes are glassy.

The lightning still travels, and when Thor gets a hand around Loki, Loki finishes with a soundless cry.

Loki’s shaking hard as Thor dissipates the lightning, and it’s not long before Thor finishes.  He chases after his orgasm, spurred on by the way Loki’s smiling weakly at him, and collapses onto Loki after it’s all done.

When his head stops spinning, he realizes Loki’s _petting_ him.

“What is it?” he asks, hoarsely.

“I quite like it,” admits Loki.  “Your short hair.”

Thor's sure he’s making a face, “Really?”

Loki’s smirking now.  “ _Much_ better than your long hair.”

He has strength back in his body now, so Thor doesn’t hesitate in kissing the smirk right off him.

* * *

“Hey man,” says Korg.  Thor turns, Loki by his side, and closes the door quickly behind him.  He doesn’t want anyone to see what a mess they have made of his quarters after they continued for a few more rounds.

“Korg!” he says.  “Hi.”

Korg smiles at him.

“I heard screaming,” he continues.  “Is everything okay?”

Loki’s in front of him, so Thor sees the way the red travels across his pale cheeks.  Loki looks _mortified_.

“Don’t worry,” he says.  “Everything’s perfect.”  He meets Loki’s eyes when he says it, and Loki flushes even harder. 

And Thor means it. 

They may have lost their home to a madwoman, but Asgard is stronger than it’s ever been now.  Asgard is a people, not a place, and they’re here now, under his guidance.

Thor has Loki now.  They’re united, and with them together, he doesn’t think anyone can ever defeat them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ^___^. feel free to talk about the movie to me in the comments because ?? the movie was literally amazing, i'm already planning to go rewatch it next week.


End file.
